


Halloween Mischief

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione comes up with an idea to surprise Harry this Halloween night.





	Halloween Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione tries to take Harry’s mind off of the thoughts that haunt him on Halloween with a costume she found in a lingerie shop.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their assistance.

Hermione looked down at the small package in her hands. She was a little nervous to show Harry what she bought, but she was also excited. She had a feeling that he would like it. Or, at least she hoped he would. 

Exiting the small shoppe in Muggle London, she made her way back to the flat that she shared with Harry. The two of them had started dating a few months ago, after an unexpected one night stand turned to more. She knew that she had always loved Harry as her friend, but one night, it had all changed. Ron had taken the news surprisingly well, admitting to Hermione that he thought she was in love with Harry for quite some time without her realising it. 

This was their first Halloween together as a couple, and Hermione knew that Harry always struggled with the day. How could he not with his past? She had been trying to think of something they could do to take his mind off the sad memories and make new, happier ones together. For some reason, fate lead her to the lingerie shoppe, and well, here she was. Walking down the street with a sexy costume in her bags.

The more she thought about it, the more excited she became. Halloween was only two days away.

* * *

The day came quickly, and it passed as any Thursday usually would. Harry and she went to work, both silently knowing that they would spend the evening home together. She was finishing up dinner when Harry came home from work.

He took a seat at the table in the kitchen, watching her cook. It was pasta with meatballs, a favourite of his. He let out a sigh.

Hermione turned, arching a brow at him. “Yes?”

“I feel guilty not going to Ron’s party,” Harry admitted. “This is the first year he’s done anything like this, and, I don’t know… I feel conflicted.”

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sure Ron understands. Besides, he knows how hard today can be for you.”

Harry nodded sadly. “I think about my parents all the time, Hermione, but it’s worse today.”

She placed her spoon down on the counter and went over to him. Hugging him tightly, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I know, Harry.” Her heart ached for him.

“I think they would have liked you,” Harry said after a moment.

Hermione giggled. “I think so, too. Sirius and Remus liked me plenty, so… it’d make sense your dad would too.”

“And my mum would like that you’re smart.”

She scoffed. “I’m sure she’d like other things about me too.” Hermione kissed Harry. “I know this is hard for you, Harry, but they’re here with us.” She placed her hand over his heart and looked at him. His eyes were brimming with tears. “Come on, I’ll finish dinner and then we can have an early night, yeah?”

“I love you, Hermione,” Harry whispered, his voice cracking as he hugged her tightly.

“I love you, too,” Hermione replied. She kissed him. “Now, why don’t you go get out of your work robes? Dinner is nearly done.”

Hermione returned to the stove, smiling as she stirred the pasta. It was ready to be drained. They would eat dinner, and then she would show Harry what she got. 

She couldn’t wait.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione looked at Harry with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Why don’t you head into the bedroom? I’ll meet you there.”

Harry looked at her curiously, but nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Mhmm,” Hermione hummed. “I’ll be there in a moment. Just going to clean up and then I’ll join you.”

“Okay.” Harry stood, kissing Hermione briefly before heading to the bedroom. 

Hermione used her wand to send the dishes to the sink and then set them to wash. She headed towards their bathroom, where she had stashed her halloween outfit earlier in the day. She quickly freshened up and then slipped into her outfit. She checked herself in the mirror, smirking at her appearance. The lace black teddy accentuated her body perfectly, and the small tail in the back was adorable. Adding the kitten ear headband, she knew that the look was now complete. 

Crossing the hall, Hermione entered their bedroom. “Hi, love,” she announced from the doorway.

Harry turned, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. “Hermione?”

She stopped at the end of the bed and did a small twirl for him. “What do you think?”

“You look fucking sexy,” Harry murmured. He sat up on the bed. “Totally unexpected, but very much welcome.” He grinned at her excitedly.

“I wanted to do something fun tonight, to help take your mind off everything.” She did another small twirl, giving him a nice view of her arse. 

“Beautiful.” Harry reached out, grabbing Hermione’s hand and pulling her towards him on the bed. She fell on top of him, both giggling as they sat up. “Sexy kitten?”

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. “Meow,” she purred.

Harry laughed. “Fuck, come here.” He pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, moaning as Harry’s grip on her hips tightened. His lips moved to her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. “Harry,” she moaned.

“You look so sexy, but I want to see you naked,” Harry said, rolling them over so that Hermione was now beneath him. Grabbing his wand, he Vanished her clothing, but was sure to leave the kitten ears on the top of her head.

“I looked cute in that,” Hermione pouted, though she didn’t mind because Harry had also Vanished his own clothing. She licked her lips in desire. 

“You are so beautiful.” He kissed his way down her body, settling between her legs. Spreading them apart, he saw she was slick with desire. “So sexy,” he purred before slowly running his tongue along her slit. Hermione immediately gasped, squirming. “Stay still,” he commanded.

“Harry,” she moaned, closing her eyes as he continued to tease her. He licked and kissed every inch of her except the one spot she wanted him to touch. “Please, don’t tease me.”

“You taste delicious,” Harry said, smirking. “Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” The look in his eyes was smouldering.

Hermione bit her lip. “Lick me, please.”

Harry smirked. “Where, Hermione? Here?” he asked, licking her inner thigh. “Or how about here?” he asked, dragging his tongue towards the curve of her hip.

“My clit,” she practically cried. “Oh, Harry, please! I want you to lick my clit.”

“Ah, that’s my girl,” Harry purred, slowly moving towards her clit. “My sexy, little kitten.” He planted small kisses here and there, causing Hermione to squirm. “You need to be specific, love, or else I’ll never know what you want.” His tongue darted out, flicking her clit.

Hermione let out a breathy moan, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. “Oh, Harry, just like that,” she murmured. She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching.

Harry increased the pace of his ministration, licking and sucking at her clit. His tongue darted inside of her, tasting her juices. He moaned softly.

Hermione reached down, tangling her hands into Harry’s messy hair. “Oh, yes, love,” she moaned. “I’m going to come.”

A few more laps of Harry’s tongue on her, and Hermione came with a soft cry. “Harry!” 

He continued to pleasure her for a few moments before pulling away. “Absolutely beautiful,” he said, his gaze roaming her body. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Harry, now please, fuck me,” Hermione begged.

Harry wasted no time in positioning himself between her legs. He slowly entering her, sighing as he did so. Soon, the two were thrusting against each other.

“Harry,” Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so they were now chest to chest. He felt wonderful inside her —as if they were made for each other.

Harry sighed as he buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He quickly moved his hips, knowing that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Hermione could sense it as well, as she began to move against him with enthusiasm. She rubbed her hands along his back, dragging her nails along his spine just the way he liked it.

His rhythm grew faster and Harry let out a shout. His come spilled into her as her walls gripped him tightly. He panted loudly.

Hermione reached up and smoothed his sweaty hair from his eyes. She then produced her wand and cleaned the both of them off. Afterwards, she placed her wand on her nightstand and curled up next to Harry. Her arm was draped across his stomach as the two of them both cooled down from their bout of lovemaking.

“I love you,” she murmured after a few moments of silence.

“Thank you,” Harry said. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you so much, too.”

Hermione smiled softly. “I can’t believe I’m still in my kitten ears.”

Harry laughed. “I had to keep them. They were so sexy… The whole outfit was sexy.”

“So you liked your surprise?”

“I loved it,” Harry told her honestly. “I think this is the start of a new, fun Halloween tradition.”

Hermione smiled. “That’s exactly what I was hoping for.” She kissed Harry lovingly. “But I think next year, it’s your turn to surprise me with a sexy costume.”

“I think that’s fair,” Harry said with a grin.

Hermione smiled. She cuddled up against Harry, closing her eyes happily. She could practically feel the change in Harry’s mood from earlier, and it warmed her heart entirely. Her plan had worked, and now the two of them had a new tradition to celebrate together.


End file.
